


熏鱼｜金医生与李病人

by qwertxxx



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: Lofter Archive 003.Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Kudos: 6





	熏鱼｜金医生与李病人

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter Archive 003.  
> Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw

01

小区里最近最热门的话题大概就是新开的那间诊所了。

诊所小小的，隐身在市区一处较为安静的地区，也没什么显眼的招牌，照理来说应该会营业的很辛苦，然而自开幕至今，几乎每天的预约看诊都是满的。

一些家庭主妇们在路上相遇了，话题兜兜转转也总会绕回那间诊所上头。

扣除掉精准的诊断，低廉的收费这些称赞，接下来谈话的重心几乎都在医生本人身上。

听说是小区数十年来长得最好看的人。

医生姓金，诊所里除了医生本人外，只有柜台负责负责包药兼处理预约挂号，看起来酷酷的一名少女。

大家几乎用尽了所有称赞人的形容词，却没有人能够准确的描述医生到底长得如何好看。

“前几天去拿头疼的处方签，其实没有需要但医生还是仔细地替我看诊了，手长的真好看。

“上周家里小崽子发烧带去让医生看，医生那温柔的哦，让我也想发烧了。”

“对对对，医生替我检查喉咙时我简直不敢盯着他，太好看了。”

在超市里几乎每天都会听到类似的对话，平常不爱去医院报到的人这时都成了稍有不适就变得十分敏感的体质，尤其又以女性居多。

口耳相传的结果，诊所大概一时半刻不会有结束营业的危机。

02

金医生微笑着跟今天的最后一名病人道别，病人依依不舍地频频回头后才步出诊疗间。

金医生一开始还觉得自己的诊所小小的，没什么想要大肆宣传的欲望，反正之前在大型医院当医生时攒了一些钱，现在每天悠悠闲闲地看诊也是挺好的。

没想到自己心目中闲云野鹤般的生活大概才维持了，一两周吧，看诊的病人就开始源源不绝地涌入。

一开始消化不了过多的约诊，跟柜台少女每天忙的焦头烂额，后来在少女半要胁半请求的坚持下，金医生才同意缩短了营业的时间，来应付一些貌似来凑热闹，其实身体安然无恙的居民。

“不好意思，你们休诊了吗？”正当金医生打算关上看诊系统，开始打游戏，忽然从门外传来一个带有釜山腔的嗓音。

客客气气的，带着一点犹豫。柜台少女跟他讲了些什么，隔着一堵墙，金医生听的不是很清楚。

少女的头从看诊间连接柜台的小门后钻出来。

“叽努oppa，他只是要来拿处方签的头痛药，我直接开给他？”少女骨碌碌的大眼睛灵活地转动着，绑着两根及肩小辫子看起来青春可爱。

不少男病患也慕名而来，可惜少女也喜欢少女，因此各路追求者总是败兴而返。

“没关系，还是进来看一下吧。”善良的金医生摆摆手，再次点开了看诊系统。

荧幕上很快地出现了刚才那名病患的资料。

“请进吧。”他稍微提高了音量，很快地听见诊疗间门把转动的声音。

进来的男生看起来跟自己差不多大，瘦瘦高高的，穿着简单的帽衫和阔腿裤。戴着一顶黑色的棒球帽。

病人很客气地对金医生微微鞠躬。

金医生盯着电脑显示屏，是第一次见面的病人，姓李。

按照以往的就诊纪录，除了有长期的偏头痛会固定开药之外，几乎都是去复健科报到。

金医生请他坐到他前方的椅子上。

最近头痛发作的频率很高吗？他问。病人点点头，有点尴尬地笑。

“说来不好意思，”病人说，“之前固定拿药的诊所是位女医生，我这人嘛没事喜欢开开玩笑，净说些有的没的，结果对方好像当真了。但我对她真没那个意思，只好赶紧跑了。”

总而言之就是位撩妹高手。金医生默默地想，脸上仍然挂着职业性微笑。

简单地问了几个例常性的问题后重新开了处方签。

我现在替你开的这张可以领两次药，但我还是希望不要太快又见到你啊，药吃多对身体还是不好的。金医生说，把列印出来的单子交给了一旁等候的少女，少女轻盈地转身到后方的药柜开始拣药。

李病人搔搔头，说我尽量吧。

一阵沉默后金医生用眼神示意如果没其他问题可以离开了。

李病人再次鞠躬道谢，走出诊疗间前犹豫了一会。

“忍不住还是想说，您长得真好看啊，我原本听旁人说时还不怎么信的。啊、这是发自内心的，我昨天才跟自己发誓不再瞎说话。”

说完后大概对上次的经验有所畏惧，很快溜走了。

金医生看着半掩的诊疗间门，开始思考。

难道我刚刚被一位男性撩了吗？

03

诊所的营业时间晚，他担心柜台少女长得清清秀秀的遭遇危险，总是会先载她到就近的地铁站再掉头开回住所。

金医生是个大宅男。公寓里各种影音设备齐全，角落还堆着一叠高高的影集。

以往在大医院值班总是累得回来沾到枕头就睡得不省人事，遇到休假也懒得出门，窝在床上打电玩。

他在房间里给自己安了个大显示屏，扣除用餐和去厕所的时间几乎不会离开床上。

也懒得参加交际聚会，朋友们几乎都在故乡，因此省了不少开支，豪气地通通花在游戏课金上。

打开大门后发现不太对劲，定睛一看发现养的两只猫把自己早上出门来不及收拾的玻璃杯给打破了。

金医生叹了口气，认命地开始清理。

扫完碎玻璃后担心调皮的猫在他工作时去翻垃圾桶被玻璃划伤，干脆把整袋垃圾捆好拿去公寓外的不可燃垃圾区。

上班日的深夜小区里没什么人，路灯清冷地映出一道道孤独的身影。

天气很好，阒黑的夜空中万里无云，弯曲的上弦月洁白地像一根细而锋利的刀。

丢完垃圾后索性走去附近24小时的便利店拎了两罐啤酒出来，坐到小区中庭的木头长椅上。

喝完一罐后，从不远处传来慵懒而低沉的歌声。

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

金医生没听过这首歌，好奇地四处张望。

拎着剩下的那罐啤酒在中庭里闲晃，试图寻找音乐来源。

酒精作用下看到的景象都像蒙了层滤镜，苍白的路灯照着中庭里蜿蜿蜒蜒的砖道。

金医生跳上一旁花台，小心翼翼地维持着平衡，沿着花台一路往前走着。

越靠近小区旁的篮球场，伴随着钢琴声的歌声便逐渐清晰。

花台的尽头到了，金医生屈膝跳了下来。

空旷的篮球场上只有一人瘦瘦高高的身影。穿着宽松的帽衫和阔腿裤。金医生觉得帽衫上纵横交错的图腾似曾相识。

一旁的空地上搁着一只手机。发亮的荧幕上显示着itunes播放器，一路吸引着他的歌声正透过手机上的扩音器播放。

那人背对着他，面对着篮球场旁那堵充满喷漆艺术的水泥墙，随着音乐摆动着身体。

修长的身躯随着音乐的节奏时而俯身时而跃动，像是和音乐融为一体似的，充满张力的每个步伐与摆动。金医生不自觉地躲到了球场出入口旁的阴影处，偷偷看着。顺便扭开了第二罐啤酒。

那人大概是点了循环播放，音乐静止了几秒后又重新响起同样的旋律。

几乎是毫不停歇地跳着舞。

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest...

一阵微风拂过，身上只穿着件短袖T-shirt的金医生没能忍住一个响亮的喷嚏。

and now we're face to face.

04

李病人此刻正躺在小区中庭的长椅上哀哀叫。

就那么刚好。

刚好跳到编舞中最难的部分，忽然一声响亮的喷嚏让他乱了节奏，一个没踩稳，右脚萎了下去，剧痛感瞬间从脚踝处犹如电击般地传递到四肢百骸。

一转头就发现那人带着心虚的目光，拎着罐啤酒站在球场出入口傻笑。

“金医生，我知道我长得也不差，但您可以打声招呼嘛……”李病人接过金医生方才跑去便利店买回来的一包冰块，用帽子包好，接着把整袋冰块连着帽子贴到了脚踝处。

金医生有点不好意思地看着李病人。似乎真的很痛的样子，刚才几乎要倚赖着自己搀扶才跌跌撞撞地让他在长椅上躺下。不好意思啊，我只是刚好出来散步，没想到会害你受伤。金医生说。

病历表上那一长排的复健科挂号纪录大概也是这样来的吧。他心里默默地想，在李病人身边坐下。

李病人摆摆手，说没事没事这种伤没几天就好了。顾着讲话不小心动到了脚踝，瞬间又是一股剧烈的刺痛。

分我点酒吧，李病人说。抓起一旁半空的啤酒罐，支起上半身仰头一口灌入。

线条分明的颈子，突出的喉结随着液体的进入而上下滑动，金医生手支着下巴目不转睛地盯着李病人。大概是酒精作祟，总觉得李病人宽大的帽衫柔柔软软地在路灯昏暗的光线下散发着淡淡的光晕。

手腕上的电子表发出了整点提醒。金医生低头查看手机，发现午夜已然来临。

啊，午夜了呢。李病人说。

善良的金医生看了看他肿胀的脚踝，开口提议要不我送你回去吧，别动到伤口才好得快。

行啊，李病人说，指指旁边的公寓，说我就住那儿。

真巧啊我也是，我们俩怎就没碰过面呢，金医生接过被李病人喝的丁点不剩的啤酒，随手丢进一旁的垃圾桶。

两人一阵手忙脚乱才固定好姿势，金医生其实不矮，但不知怎地站在那人身旁就质疑起了自己的身高。

李病人一手圈住金医生的颈子，歪歪斜斜地走进电梯，金医生用空着的那只手拿出感应卡解锁了电梯按钮，李病人说十三楼，谢谢。

电梯缓缓上升时两人没说什么话，带有酒精味的呼吸洒落在两人紧挨的肩膀。

医生你住几层啊。李病人大概想找个话题打破沉默。

我住十二楼。金医生吃力地抖了抖肩膀抓好身旁逐渐滑落的他。

手忙脚乱地出了电梯门，李病人指了指电梯出来后的第二道门说到这里就好。松开了圈住金医生的手臂。

一打开门就听见快速奔跑的声音。还来不及反应一只灰色的小狗就冲到了李病人身旁，兴奋地跳上跳下。

呀Haute，阿爸受伤啦，你乖点好吧。李病人侧过身子闪躲小狗的冲撞。

玄关的灯在感应到他的动作后自动亮起，扶着墙一跛一跛地走入室内，小狗摇着尾巴跟在她身后，李病人对金医生鞠躬，时间也不早了您也早点回去休息吧。

金医生点点头。李病人正打算关门，忽然帽衫的一角就被拉住

“明天有空的话来我诊所检查下吧，我会跟少女说一声的。”金医生略带担心地说。

李病人低头，看见金医生被酒精蒸的泛起血丝，小鹿般闪闪发光的双眼。

不知怎的耳朵烧得通红。

慌张地应了声，匆匆忙忙关上了大门。

05

隔天金医生走进诊所时少女已经到了，正和女朋友煲电话粥。

金医生走到柜台后方翻看今天的约诊纪录，又是行程满满的一天。

距离表定营业时间还有二十分钟左右，金医生干脆窝在诊疗间柔软的旋转椅上打游戏。

“不好意思，我找金医生。”

才刚打完一关就听见了诊所大门被推开时挂在上头的风铃因而摆动的声音。

还有少女慌张地挂了电话，两人又叽叽喳喳地说了些什么，金医生认真地玩着游戏什么都没听进去。

“叽努oppa，是昨天的那位病人，他说和你有约？”少女打开连接诊疗间的小门问。

“对对对，你直接让他进来吧，不用挂号。”金医生说，赶紧趁空档把游戏按了暂停。

李病人走进诊疗间时金医生一下子没认出来。

要不是脚踝上的绷带太过显眼，眼前西装革履的男子怎么看也不像昨晚穿着宽大帽衫跟阔腿裤的舞蹈机器。

“抱歉，还没营业吧？但我今天得加班，只好上班前先来了。”

李病人搔搔头，有点不好意思。

金医生笑了笑，拉了张椅子过来，让他把缠着绷带的右腿搁上。

拆绷带的时候碰到了伤处，对方的脚下意识地缩了缩。金医生放轻了动作，小心翼翼地把绷带悉数从脚踝处绕下，仔细地端详着伤口。

整颗头凑到了伤处旁，只能看见金医生毛茸茸的后脑勺，还有几根头发在颈后乱翘。

李病人咽了咽口水。金医生的手指摸过的地方就像触电一样，又麻又痒。

肿起来的部分看起来好些啦，我开些消炎药给你吧。金医生抬头看向他说。

⋯⋯哎，不用，这小事嘛，过几天就好了。一瞬间的眼神交会让李病人支吾起来。姐姐们从小就爱嘲笑他看见漂亮的人连话都说不清。

金医生喊了声少女，少女步伐轻盈地晃进来，手上早已抓着一捆新的绷带。

少女的动作很快，三两下就把李病人扭伤的脚重新包的像颗雪白的球。金医生开了张处方签让少女拿走，接着小心翼翼地扶着李病人起身。

送他出诊疗间后发现外头已经开始有其他病人在等候，匆匆地跟李病人告别后就回到房间内，不一会儿就听见号码机叫号的声音。

李病人一跛一跛地走到诊所大门旁，少女喊住他。

喂！你药还没拿呢！对自己挥了挥手上的小药包。

少女让病人等她一下，火急火燎地钻出柜台，把药包塞到他怀中。

“叽努oppa很帅我知道，但别忘了拿药啊。”一副我都懂的表情。

好好好，帮我跟你叽努oppa道谢啊，妳去忙吧。本来要伸手拍拍矮他一个肩膀的少女的头，碰到前一秒想起似乎有失礼貌，要是又像之前那样让人误会可不好，赶紧又收回手。

自己婉拒了金医生开药时对方一瞬间失望的表情，他竟然觉得有点可爱。

06

中午休诊时间，金医生都会到跟少女躲到诊所后方的休息室吹冷气睡午觉。

少女是他还在当医院值班医师时的新人护士，有一次意外替她当了障眼法挡过烂桃花，此后少女便发誓永远跟随他。

金医生翘着脚，白袍脱下来盖在胸口，躺在诊疗床上用手机打游戏。

少女坐在一旁玩电脑，鼠标浏览着各大网站。

叽努oppa，我们这里有间新的club今天开幕耶，要不要一起去。少女被网页上的广告吸引了目光，兴高采烈地转头问他。

不要——好麻烦——。头也不抬地拒绝。

呜呜oppa，你忍心让我一介弱女子带着女朋友在里头被色眯眯的男生乱摸吗？忍心吗？

这位少女不是跆拳道黑带吗，不怕不怕，fighting。

最后禁不住少女的苦苦纠缠，金医生还是答应了下来。

以前在医学院埋头念书，被繁重的报告压着跑，除了打游戏之外唯一的消遣也就是偶尔偷偷从宿舍溜出来，在便利店买一手罐装啤酒，坐在宿舍顶楼一个人喝。

酒精作用下整个人晕乎乎的，看着偶而从云后方露脸的月亮，或是缓缓爬上远方山头的晨曦，一下子就没了压力。

诊所休息后少女说要先回家一趟，跟他直接约在club门口。

叽努oppa你一定要来哦，不可以爽约哦，爽约的话下次那位老爱乱摸你的大妈病患我就不帮你挡噢。少女千叮咛万交代。

金医生推着她的肩膀把她赶下了车。

回到家后替两只猫洗了澡，上班时穿的衬衫和西裤被猫咪挣扎的动作弄得皱巴巴的，索性换了T-shirt和牛仔裤，冰箱还有些昨天剩下的外卖，加热后草草打发了事。

清洗完餐具后发现时间差不多，走到地下室开车，按照少女给的地址来到club附近，发现已经有不少人围绕在店门周围。

幸好来的算早，金医生在附近的路边停好车，走到club旁开始打游戏。

等人到齐，沿着排队人龙鱼贯入场，少女跟女朋友开心地下场跳舞，金医生坐在一旁吧台喝酒。

不是很喜欢club，烟味酒味跳舞后的汗水味融合在一起，震耳欲聋的音乐，偶尔还要应付前来搭讪的陌生人，男男女女都有，让一向不太会拒绝对方的金医生有点困扰。

比如现在。

他只不过抬头往后方舞池张望一眼确认少女们没有碰上什么麻烦，不小心跟一位陌生的女子对到眼，对方像是中了彩票，像只挑好猎物的鬣狗，很快地靠近。

时有时无的肢体碰触，身上过于浓烈的香水味，充满暗示的话语，都让金医生渐渐招架不住。无奈对方是女生，怎么样都不好意思过于强硬地拒绝。

只能一直撑着职业性的笑容敷衍过去。

啊——好想回家。

委婉拒绝掉对方推过来的第三杯GinTonic。

正想起身以身体不适借故离开，肩膀忽然被环住，细又带点儿奶的嗓音出现在耳边。

“噢，替我点的吗？谢啦。”

不知从哪出现的李病人热情地搂过他的肩，修长的手臂一捞，把那杯在两人来回往返的GinTonic一饮而尽。

07

所以我说，不会喝的人就不要逞英雄了。

金医生跟bartender拿来满满一杯牛奶，递给正摊在包厢内沙发上皱眉不已的李病人。

接过冰凉的牛奶一饮而尽，晕乎乎的脑袋仍然像过热的发动机，让他四肢百骸都像是燃烧般地发烫。

金医生坐在他身旁，一手支着下巴，一手还拎着一杯scotch whisky，百无聊赖地看着舞池内熙熙攘攘的人潮。

侧脸好看地像一尊精心雕刻过的雕像。

穿着短袖T-shirt跟破洞牛仔裤的金医生跟在诊所里穿着白大褂的金医生是同一个人。

但又有点不同。

原来金医生的手臂这么白吗。

腿似乎也很白，从那件破的夸张，要是被妈妈看见一定会被揪着耳朵骂好好的裤子不穿买这种破洞的干啥呢！的牛仔裤可略见一二。

在club昏暗的灯光下，金医生轮廓分明的侧脸被灯光映照地笼上一层七彩的阴影。

所以你为什么跑来这，明明不会喝酒。金医生晃动手中晶莹澄清的液体，透过whisky褐色的视野往身旁的人看去。

今天开幕我策划的呢，能不来吗。李病人吃力地往西装口袋摸了摸，掏出张名片。

还是位李次长。金医生看着上头的称谓，挑了挑眉。

放下手中的玻璃杯，见对方似乎仍然不太舒服，身为医生的本能，让金医生下意识地摸上了李病人的手腕。

心脏扑通扑通的跳，透过血管一跳一跳的传来。

空调明明冷的像冰宫，李病人却觉得金医生微凉的手抚过之处有如点点星火，烫的要将他灼伤。

医生⋯⋯我说过你长得很好看吧。

嗯，我知道。

那你知道在这种灯光下，更好看了吗？

李病人笔挺的衬衫因为酒精作祟的关系被汗水浸湿了一大片，隐隐约约透出下方精实的肌肉线条。

裹着西裤的大长腿随兴地搁在包厢的桌上，时有时无地跟自己粗糙的牛仔裤布料碰触，像是电流一样在金医生的心中窜来窜去，又细又麻。

李病人眯着眼睛，因酒精而摇摆不定的眼神。

金医生的手离开了手腕，他干脆顺势抓起放到后颈，对方因自己突如其来的动作一个踉跄。

包厢位置隐密的没有人瞧见他们相触的双唇。

——医生我啊，是真的挺喜欢你。

08

李病人因酒精作用而上升的热度一点一点地透过他们相连的地方传递过来。

金医生愣了愣，下意识地握紧了手上还斟着whisky的玻璃杯。

是GinTonic的味道，浅淡的柠檬香。

没有过分地侵入，像舒服而温暖的冬被，柔柔地覆在自己的双唇。

交换彼此气息时还能感受到对方谨慎的呼吸频率。

金医生也不是第一次来club玩，对于调情这种事也略有经验。

遇到看对眼的稍微玩得超过一点他也不介意。坦荡荡男子汉，有什么好怂。

原以为对方会和先前那些搭讪的人一样，手一下子不规矩的就摸上来，然而李病人只是摸到了他抓在手中的玻璃杯，小心翼翼地放到一旁桌上。

温柔而缓慢地碾压着他的双唇，不带任何侵略性，仿佛在跳一支节奏慵懒的华尔滋。

金医生搁在对方后颈的手能够清楚地感觉血管一点一点的跳动。

李病人带着GinTonic余味的亲吻。

李病人略微被汗水浸湿的衬衫。

李病人削瘦却结实的胸膛。

李病人搁在桌面上跟自己的牛仔裤不断磨擦的西裤。

李病人额角滑落的汗珠。

李病人紧闭的双眼。

李病人频率逐渐加快的心跳。

大概是有点晕了。金医生想。

要不然现在主动松开紧闭的牙齿让对方一点一点侵入我方阵营的自己肯定是疯了。

09

最后到底是谁结束了绵长的亲吻，已经记不清了。

似乎是金医生僵住的手不小心压着对方受伤的脚踝，从亲吻间溢出低哑的吃痛声，最终放开了他的双唇。

一口喝光方才被那人放到一旁的whisky，慌张地找了个借口离开现场。

金医生快步走到club门外。

室外凉爽的空气扑面而来，跟室内闷热拥挤的环境有着天壤之别。

拢了拢凌乱的头发，李病人身上低调的D&G light blue还残留在方才贴在颈侧的手掌心。

心脏扑通扑通的跳。

——你知道在这种灯光下，更好看了吗？

——是真的挺喜欢你。

烦死了，像个情窦初开的少女。

金医生毫不留情的大力拍着自己的脸颊。

偷偷地从club的玻璃大门往里头看，沿着自己刚才出来的路线，小心翼翼地看往最深处。

发现包厢的位置已经换上了另一批新的客人。

没有看到熟悉的那套深灰色西装。

他走了吗？

连自己也没有预料到的失望。

金医生没有再进去，烦闷地搔着头。

就像是当年在医学院，实验结果与预测不符却又找不出原因时般焦躁。

跟站在一旁的保安要了根烟。

然后蹲在地上，看着手里的烟一点一点地化作缕缕清烟，消失在夜晚的街道。

送少女们回家时已经接近清晨。

幸好隔天是每个月固定的休诊日，要不然隔天诊所恐怕没人能够准时出现上班。

金医生拉开公寓大门，正好看见朝阳的曙光从紧掩着的窗帘缝隙一丝丝透了进来。

走到窗户旁拉开窗帘，顺便打开大片的窗户，高楼层清冷的空气正好让他晕乎乎的脑袋获得释放。

脱下充满club烟味酒精味还有香水味的T-shirt，直接扔进厨房的垃圾桶。

洗完澡，从冰箱捞出一罐啤酒，摊在柔软的沙发上，看起清晨的搞笑节目重播。

喝尽最后一滴啤酒的同时，他听见天花板上方传来钥匙开门、小狗吠叫的声音。

10

李病人在朝阳的曙光中走进家门。

家里的小狗一如既往地立刻往自己的方向冲来，热情地在他脚边打转。

松开勒在颈子上的领带，西装外套丢进走廊尽头的洗衣篮。

混杂着各种夜生活气息的西装短时间是不会再穿了，晚点打算打电话请洗衣店直接收走。

走进浴室。

转开浴缸的水龙头放洗澡水，顺便坐在浴缸边缘，抬起受伤的那只脚，小心翼翼地拆开上头已经略为松开的绷带。

脚踝肿胀的部分比起昨晚已经消退许多，虽然行走时仍略感异样，大致上不会影响到工作效率。

把西装裤脱下前检查了口袋，拿出两张被压得面目全非的club开幕邀请函。

李病人这才想起，他原本是打算邀请金医生的。

只是在金医生低头检查自己的伤势时，一下子脑袋空白，后来一忙起来也忘了这回事。

但那个人还是来了。

忙着招呼各路客人的李病人马上就注意到他。

穿着素色T-shirt跟破洞牛仔裤的那人活脱脱像个刚毕业的大学生。

但身为筹办人之一的李病人实在忙碌到无法分出心神去关注他。拖着受伤的脚踝在全场四处走动，挂着职业性的微笑跟受邀贵宾交谈，偶尔还得赶到后台检查是否有突发状况，简直自顾不暇。

忙到一个段落，视线下意识地开始搜索金医生高挑而削瘦的身影。

在吧台的角落发现了他，弓着身子，似乎是习惯性地驼着背，一头褐发在昏暗的灯光中不怎么显眼。

正想过去跟对方打个招呼，才刚迈出步伐，立刻又被一群年轻女孩团团包围。

好不容易用往常跟女孩子flirting的伎俩敷衍过去，转头往熟悉的方向看，发现金医生的身旁不知何时站了位前凸后翘的美女。

金医生似乎也不拒绝，笑笑地看着对方。

啊⋯⋯果然是这样呢。

心里头忽然有点不是滋味。

烦闷地想喝点酒，但今天才被主管耳提面命不准喝。全公司的人都知道他酒量极差。

后辈走来，拿着今晚的节目单要核对，正好转移了他的注意力。

检查完音响设备后发现那两人还在一旁的吧台。

多看了两眼后发现有点奇怪。

美女站在一旁，但金医生似乎没有做出任何亲昵的举动——依照他以往的经验，这时应该要拥吻得昏天暗地。

灯光随着歌曲的进行变得明亮了些。

李病人这才看见金医生脸上的微笑带着一点拒绝不了的无奈。

几乎是没有多想、脑子一热，就这样迎了上去。

然后，果然如主管所预期的，一杯即倒。

等到他稍微清醒，金医生好看的脸就这么硬生生地出现在距离他不到三公分的眼前。

还带着浅淡的whisky香气。

洁白的T-shirt隐隐约约被汗水浸湿。

金医生的眼睛里像是闪烁着无数的星星。

心跳硬生生漏了一拍，吓得赶紧闭上眼睛。

潜意识不断告诉他这样不行，不好，超级不礼貌。

但金医生的一切又柔软地令他舍不得离开。

李病人一头栽进刚放好的洗澡水里。

又这样、总这样、每次喝酒老坏事！  
用力地敲着自己湿淋淋的脑袋，李病人在心里骂自己。

没发现自己的脸——不知是否被洗澡水的热气影响——烧得满脸通红。

11

下午。

金医生模模糊糊地从沙发上清醒。

电视还开着，正在播前几个月的连续剧重播。

啤酒瓶空罐大概是被猫咪玩过了，早已滚到客厅的角落。

头疼的厉害。

走到厨房倒了杯水，咕噜咕噜地一口喝光，手背抹掉流至下颚的几颗水珠。

大概是昨天喝得急，宿醉有如缓慢涌上的潮汐，一点一点侵蚀着大脑。

拉开通往前方阳台的落地窗，黄昏的阳光暖烘烘地扑面而来。

小区的平日下午静悄悄地。

上班族还没下班、小孩还没放学、婴儿正在午睡，中庭没什么人。

也因此他一眼就看见了那副削瘦的身躯。

牵着活蹦乱跳的小狗在中庭里散步，系绳放得很长，任凭小狗欢脱地到处跑，象征性地抓着绳子，低垂着头心不在焉地滑着手机。

走路的样子倒是没什么异状。金医生想。

那人一头蓬乱的后脑勺。

穿着宽松的T-shirt跟缩口休闲裤。

跟昨晚西装笔挺的撩妹高手真的是同一人吗？

李病人不知道在看什么，专注地好几次要撞上前方迎面而来的树，又幸运地避开。

金医生在上方看得好着急。

眼看着小狗奔跑的路线又要拉着主人撞上小区步道终点处的那颗树。

这人怎么这么——

“呀！你！”

下意识地往下方喊了一声。

对方抬起头。

和昨晚暧昧模糊的视线不同，清澈的眼神就这样直直地往自己所站的方向看了过来。

金医生一下子被盯的气势减弱了大半。

那人就定定的站在那儿。

手中的系绳，不论小狗怎么拉都无动于衷。

“呃——那个——我给你的止痛药还有剩吗？”

最后，金医生支支吾吾地从口干舌燥的喉咙里挤出这句话。

干什么这样盯着我啦。

12

李病人按门铃的时候金医生正在收拾被猫弄乱的厨房。

密码4321，自己按吧。

他朝门口喊，随即听见密码锁正在输入的按键声，接着自动打开。

你这密码⋯⋯改下吧。

李病人略带无奈的声音从玄关传来。

改了也不记得，反正我家没什么好偷的，最贵的就这两只猫。

金医生把被猫咪翻出来的杯子碗盘通通堆进流理台，赤着脚吧嗒吧嗒地迎过去。

那人修长的身影略显局促地站在玄关。

看见金医生过来，从口袋里掏出一小袋白色药片，标签上还有着诊所少女秀气的字迹。

你要的。不知道你要多少就全拿来了。

是前几天开给他的painkiller。

金医生满怀感激地接下。虽然自己已经是开业一阵子的诊所医师了，却老是记不得往家里摆些常备药品，往往让诊所少女唠叨老半天。

谢谢啦。今天起床后头实在疼得厉害——

啊。

即使粗神经如他也立刻察觉到了李病人眼中一闪而逝的慌张。

忘记了？

还是记得？

想忘记却记得？

还是想记得却忘了？

呃，你要不要进来坐坐⋯⋯？

只好赶紧转移话题。

侧身让对方先进，绕去厨房倒杯水把painkiller吞了，走回客厅时发现两猫一人正僵持着。

医生，你的猫，似乎不太喜欢我啊。

李病人小心翼翼地拣选着用词。

金医生一手捞起一只，往怀里紧了紧，温柔地摸着儿子们柔软的皮肤。

我也觉得。儿子们大概是知道阿爸昨天被别人偷欺负了吧。

看见李病人身子一僵尴尬的模样就忍不住偷乐。

把儿子们带去卧室，耐心地安抚了一会儿后关上卧室房门。

走回客厅时发现那人还是像尊雕像般矗立在原地。

忍不住想要小小报复他一下，毕竟也是昨晚被吃了好大一块豆腐啊。

金医生凑上前，身高差让他不得不微微抬起头，才能看见对方飘移不定的视线。

说到被欺负⋯⋯我昨天喝的太急了，醒来后没印象凶手是谁呢。

啊⋯⋯这样啊⋯⋯

但那人好像说挺喜欢我呢，你有看到是谁吗？

呃⋯⋯那个⋯⋯

好可惜喔，我觉得他接吻技巧挺不错的。

  
⋯⋯咦？

所以我说啊——

金医生看见李病人仿佛病毒感染般沿着肩颈迅速蔓延至耳根的红晕，笑得眯起了眼。

什么时候发现对他挺有好感的呢？

是那天夜里被他的舞蹈掳获了视线，还是到诊所让自己换药时不经意的惊慌，又或是昨晚在club适时搭救自己的体贴，也可能是因为他过于温柔的亲吻。

但如果这一切都先暂时搁下不管——

金医生微微地踮起脚，双手搭在背后紧张地绞着指头。

凑上李病人此时有如火烧，炙热通红的耳朵。

——所以我说啊，现行犯就在这里，到底什么时候要跟我自首呢。

(FIN)


End file.
